Fallen Road/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Fallen Road. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in both the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One *Hit the car radio. *Agree. *Question Jeff about it. (As Jeff sensed some strange presence) *Get annoyed. *From the uncertain future of his proteges. *To protect as many souls as I can... *I haven't got time to stop! (Upon passing the hitchhiker) *Brake immediately! (When he blocks her way) *Be wary of him. *Ask him to back off. *Waft away the smoke. *...to attack. *Dodge. (As she dodges from getting knife stabbed) *I'm worried. (When the hitchhiker goes frenzy in his demonic state) *Stay serious. *Finish off the demon. *Motivate yourself. *Knock on the door. *Ask him who he is. (As she encounters the young man at the house who claimed himself as a doctor) *Use a subtle approach. *I stay alert. *Play for time. *Try diplomacy. *Force a way in. *Shake his hand. (The young man finally introduced himself as Zac Hudson) *Find out more. *Reassure him. *Yell at him to get out of the way! (When Zac blocks her way) *Break free. *Use telepathy. *Ask him openly. *Snub him. *Call for help. *Ask him about it. (While trying to read Mary's mind about what Zac tells her to do) *Wait. *Beg. *Hold his gaze. (Upon she and Zac gaze each other) *Stay calm. *He's laughing at me! *He's got poise, this guy... *I don't trust him. *Leave it at that. *Look into his eyes. (After Zac immediately grabs her arm unsuspected) *His determination is amusing. *Turn on the radio. *I follow my gut instinct. *Play it cool. (As she encounters her amputated best friend Morgane) *I'm sad for her. *I love her stripy top. (Getting impressed on Morgane's shirt) *Her presence calms me down. *I'm a bit of a loner. *Shake him up a bit. *Go into detail. (Finally explains to them about what she had encountered in her trip to Mary's house) *Defend yourself. *I'm famished. *Agree. *Tell the truth. *No, he isn't. (As Morgane mentions about Zac) *It makes me uncomfortable. *Let him go. *Spare none of the details. *It's post demonic stress syndrome. *Make sure Jeff is okay. *Perhaps in the past? (As she recognized the man with full of benevolence) *Try to read his mind. *Reply immediately. *Show your annoyance, (After Cal introduced himself and warns them about the upcoming danger) *Reply politely. *Be sarcastic. *Calm Jeff down. *I put things in perspective. *This man intrigues me. (When Cal demonstrates his angelic powers by forming a barrier) *Use humor. (As they were confronted by the demon acolyte in a red cloak) *Mock him. *Add your two cents. *Jump over it. *Be tactful. *Block his powers. *Try to draw back the bolt. (After being knocked away from Cal's telekinesis and also discovered the door was completely shut by him) *Open the cupboard under the sink. *Try the crowbar again. (After realizing she can't get out and trying to break the window using the crowbar due to Cal's telepathic abilities) *Worry. *She's right. *Look skeptical. *Utter the Latin spell. *I'll find the fuse box myself. *Reassure yourself. *Believe him. (When she witnessed Jeff got seriously wounded during the fight) *Slap him. (Finally slaps Cal for his sarcastic remarks and not allowing her to help them fight the red demon acolyte due to his protection) *Turn back to Jeff. *Show how determined you are. (Cal finally reveals about the great danger where demons will invade the human world after entering the rift) *It annoys me. *It's clear I know him. *Yell at him. (Due to Jeff's stubborness because of his injury) *I intend to find out more. *Tell the truth. *I hope I can measure up. *She's got me! (As Morgane reveals she was attracted to Cal) *Reassure your friend. *She's so sweet! (Morgane reveals Jesse's deeper personality for being sweet inside of her tough shell) *Worry. *It's none of my business. *Step in. (Wanted to help Jesse to put the drunkard out of her bar) *Throw the guy out. *Let Morgane tell the tale. (Letting Morgane to tell Jesse about Cal and his presence) *I want explanations. *Go see who it is. (As she went to the door to check and noticed that Zac was here) *I follow my gut instinct. *It's tiredness. *Tell him the truth. (Informing Zac about Jeff's injury came from one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes) *I'm impressed. *It should be fine. *Ask him to explain himself. *Hold out the knife. *I'm intrigued. *Ask him what's he doing. (Trying to watch how Zac treats Jeff's injury) (The video is totally messed up and it caused an unknown error :C) *Finding out a bit more! *Brush him off. *Contradict him. *Get confirmation of the rift. *Protest. *Sigh. (As Morgane wants to talk about Zac) *Take the subtle approach. (Wants to admit Morgane her feelings for Jesse but she was shy at the moment) *Stay vague. *Ask for further explanations. *Soften towards him. *I'm disappointed. *Ask him why again. (Noticing that Jeff stubbornly refuses to keep away from Cal and now she asked him one more time) *Powerless. *Leave him to it. *Show your determination. *It'll soon pass. *Turn on the radio. *I don't like it. (Seeing her dislike of driving at night) *Keep quiet. *It felt my presence. *I love nature. (As she drives through the Cliff Lake) *Turn on the radio. (Like the same answer as the one Morgane asked her to do) *I'm annoyed. *I like the smell. (She loves the smell of Jeff's cabin at the Cliff Lake) *I smile. *He doesn't trust me. (Realize that Jeff can't be trusted because of his secrets) *Pull yourself together. *I'm pessimistic. *It's lucky I've got Morgane! *Think of Zac. *Ridding this world of these creatures. (As she begins her heavy training by herself) *I never forget to lock the door after me. *Get out your knife. *It's Jeff's. (The children books belongs to Jeff's) *Open it. *But I'm proud of myself. *I'm apprehensive. (Finding herself in a dream within Mary's house) *I'm relieved. (As she encountered Zac from her dream) *Stay calm. *Push him away! (Seeing Zac is too aggressive towards her) *We're in my subconscious. (As she learns that Zac is invading her subconscious while she was asleep) *Battle mentally. *I hesitate. (When Zac kisses her entirely) *Be cheeky. (As the whole surroundings changed into Jack's Bar and she tries to drag Zac as her guest to play a love game) *Really...? (As two men are gorging all over her) *I feel free... (Seemingly that Cal finally kisses her until it blacked out when she saw him in shirtless and someone knocks the door at her cabin to end her dreams and it turns out to be the real Cal) *Ask him what's he doing here. *Stay serious. *Stay calm. *Force the door closed. (Finally had enough of what Cal had said to her but he tried to stop her from closing the door) *Calm down. *It's possible. *Ask him to explain himself. *Impatient! Chapter Two * Clearly. * I remain focused. * I don't believe it. (As Cal reveals that he is about to use protection and telekinesis as well as using intuition to send message into someone's mind) * Cool! * Now that's fun. * It pains me. (When she remembers her tragic memory of being attacked by demons at the warehouse before being found by Jeff) *Build a mental wall. (Cal tries to invade her mind while she tries to make a mental wall to block his psyche) *I'm motivated. *Yes. *The mental wall. *That I'm a real surprise. *Tell Cal. (Seeing that she became tired and exhausted) *It's funny. *Sure thing. *Reply with a thoughtless quip. *Invite him to dinner. *No... *There's a past history between them. *Act friendly. (As she greets Jeff to see him) *Say sorry as well. *I had other things to think about. *You bet! *I'm a little disappointed. *Try to reassure her. (Morgane was worried for Jesse) *Ask her a question. *Interrupt them. *I totally agree. (Upon learning from Jesse that Mary was missing at their home) *Agree. *Ask Jesse a question. *Answer. *Comfort him. *Say nothing. *Move the shelves. *That's just teens for you. (Revealing that Mary is in a hidden relationship with her ex-boyfriend Nolan) *Joke. *I suspect him. *This is a real bind. *Remain evasive. (Seeing this man in black is suspicious about her as he introduced himself as Inspector Ramos) *But I respect their work. *Congratulate her. (Complimenting Morgane's efforts) *Show empathy. (When Morgane recalls about her previous relationship with Emy) *Give him a defiant look. *Show my annoyance. (Noticing of Ramos being misogynic) *Let Morgane call. *Sigh. *Get annoyed. *Yes, it did occur to me. *Tell her all the details. *This is not just any old place. *Good for them. (Just as she watched both Morgane and Jesse are showing their shyness between them) *A beef burger. *Ask him a question straightaway. (As both finally meets Mary's ex-boyfriend Nolan) *Use my powers. *Talk about rabies. *What's urbexing? *Ask Nolan more questions. (After the latter informs them about the Silver Key Asylum which they kept this location a top secret) *Express sympathy. *About what? *I don't trust him. *Show your annoyance. (Getting a little annoyed on Zac's arrogance) *A what? (When Zac meant about the Gunfire being a mixture of black tea and a rhum) *He has protective powers. *Tell him to fuck off. (As the player now controls Jesse while talking to Zac during the time she read their minds) *You must be joking! *Put your money where your mouth is. *Hope springs eternal, my good man. (Seeing that she was outmatched when Zac throws the three darts directly on the bull's eye) *He's annoying. (When Zac threw the last two darts on the bull's eye making Jesse annoyed on his actions) *Who is this clown? *Leave him to it. *Explore to the right. (As they separated to investigate the outdoors of the asylum) *Focus even so. *What a dick! (Finally learns Nolan's true personality within the crumpled letter she had read) *Trust what he says. *Good. (When she was confronted by Jeff from his strictness) *He fooled us. *I'm hardly surprised. *I hold my breath. (As she tries to listen Morgane's story about Humphrey Harper Hawkins the director of Silver Key Asylum) *That's sick. *Give Zac a talking down. *Explain. (Finally explains to Jeff everything involving Mary's disappearance) *Intimidate him. *Look for some paper. (As Morgane now explains to Jeff about Doctor Hawkins) *Try to stay calm. (She tries to read Nolan's mind and to her discovery he was coarsed by Doctor Hawkins in his demonic form to write the letter while he carries his pen) *Blame Mary. *No! *Calm the inspector down. (Trying to calm Ramos out knowing it was a misunderstanding) *Talk abut Mary. *Stay vague. *He's right. *It's crazy. *Finish the inventory. *Thank him. *What a jerk! (Seeing Ramos is trying to arrest her publicly) *Ask Zac. *Yes. *Ignore him. *He winds me up. (Getting mad over Zac's dark humor) *Go along with him. *It's ghosts. *He's hiding something. (When Ramos was completely amused over the surroundings at the asylum) *Unbelievable. *Clear the air. (As Ramos reveals that they took people down who killed innocent people who mistook them as demons) *In the basement. *Go first. *Call out to Mary. *Was he a former Protector? *I'm worried. (Finally learns that Doctor Hawkins was revived from the dead coming from the rift) *Move it with Zac. *583. *It's disgusting. (Seeing the basement became more repulsive) *What? (Upon confronting Doctor Hawkins) *Give him an evil look. *Aim at the doctor's face. *Push through with your hands. *What if he's wrong? *You think? (When Zac noticed her left leg was hurt but she does not mind about it) *Grin and bear it. (She feels the pain on her injured left leg) *If he absolutely has to... (As she needs Zac's help when he tried to treat her injured left leg by taking off het jeans to show her injured leg) *He's taking advantage of me. (Noticing of Zac's actions) *Relax.. (Letting Zac to treat her injuries) *Agree. (When Zac compliments her as a fighter) *Thank him. (She thanked Zac for healing her injured left leg) *I'm touched. (As she learns that Zac managed to save Mary from getting possessed from Marvin Turner's spirit) *Let Zac do it. (Allowing the player to let Zac to follow him to the basement) *Caress her face. *I am exasperated by him. (When Zac removes his top to show him in shirtless to dry his clothes off much to both of their disappointments and Ramos was disgusted on him for being shameless) (Kinda reminds me of how Jin from Tekken frequently does this in shirtless to make me go crazy. That is when he was in a close-up of his physical approach like it shows on Tekken 7: Story Mode :D) *Tell him to get his clothes back on. *Stay calm. *Try to find out if you're right. (Trying to find out about recent events inside the asylum and Ramos reveals that both knows about the rift which is why he thinks of both of them as suspects) *Protest. *I do not believe it. *Rick first. *Tease him. *I'm used to it. (When Mary and her father were reunited as he thanked them for saving her) *I know what he means. *Help is always welcome. *That's funny. *Remind him why. *He's got other fish to fry. *Even to me? *I want to learn that. *He is right. (When she tells Cal about Inspector Ramos) *It doesn't bother me. *We're connected. (Seeing Cal is connected to her) *Tell the truth. *Stay calm. Chapter Three *Scowl at him. (Due to Cal's sarcastic expression) *I hit the brakes! (As she stops her pick-up using it's brakes) *Take your hand off my arm! *He's got the message. *That has nothing to do with it! *She didn't want to tell me. (As she reveals that Jesse does not want to tell anybody about her family life) *I'm still the same person. *Laugh. (When she receives Zac's text message and giving him a laugh because of his remarks about Cal) *At least there's no screaming. *He's at it again! *Do what you want. *I'm ready for a fight! *No, I'll handle it. *It worries me... (As she found both Morgane and Jesse are hiding at the cellar) *Talk about the bruise. *What did he look like? (She finally asks Morgane how Jesse's uncle looks like) *Jesse is right. *Calm everybody down. *Everyone's got different talents. *Laugh at him. *Reassure Jesse. (After Jesse reveals her uncle Walter Mills who also called him a scumbag for attacking them) *You tattletale! *I prefer to stay here. *Ask who just got a message. *Tell him how grateful I am. (Being thankful for Rick for giving her a new gun) *Cal will manage to protect Jesse. *That would help. *I drop my head onto the steering wheel. *Tell her. *Tell the truth. (Despite her annoyance on Morgane's ridiculous nickname on Zac she finally tells her about him) *Pale ale. *Wait until he stops looking at us. *Yeah, I could do with some. *Good. *He wants to talk to me. (As Zac continued to talk to her via text message) *Joke. *Thank him. *He'd go nuts. *Apologize. *Play along. (Learning that Jeff used the bullets that she bought for him to make a target practice) *What are you guys talking about? *I'm miffed. *He wants to be nice. *Ey, cool it! *You bet! (Finally decided to learn new attacks from Cal) *That's impossible. *Think back to what I saw. (After she manages to create a brief mental image of Walter Mills) *Good. *Punch him! (Upon seeing Walter's mental image as she tries to use her mental powers to knock him off with a hook punch) *Dodge. *I join her. *She doesn't open up much. *I can handle things on my own. *That's not the way. *You wouldn't be responsible. *Even so, my advice still applies. *That doesn't change my mission. *Only if he's an idiot. *Use Jesse as bait. *Support Morgane. *Yes, I know. *That's a great idea! *Play along. *Leave your hiding place. *Wait for Jesse to tell him. *I'm starting to get tired all of this. *Tell the others to hide. *Don't move. *Leave my hiding place. (After Walter takes Morgane hostage despite their ambush plan came backfired) *Give him a left hook. *Focus on Walter. (After Walter is finally taken down from Jesse's shot from her shotgun as she focuses on dealing with him) *Kick him in the jaw. *Hold the knife out to Jesse. (As Jesse finally berated her uncle Walter for the mistreatment he gave her through her entire life and angrily stabs her uncle through his heart turning him into a pile of ashes) *I'm so happy for them. *Some day I'll be able to as well. *How does he know? *Okay, I trust you. *Move my shoulders to the music. *A mission for me? *Stay serious. (As she receives a call from Inspector Ramos) *Why did you ask me to come? *Or Jack's Bar? *I was already being careful. (As she learns that the driver who encountered them last night had saw them fighting against Walter on the road and he calls the police to investigate) *Get to the point. *How much do I get paid? *Why are you doing this? *I prefer activity. *Be honest. (Informing Zac by text message that she meets Inspector Ramos) *Because of Zac. *Nice excuse! *He's not wrong. *He's being suggestive. (As Zac charms at the player while gazing at her) *Play along. *He makes me laugh. *Take an ice cube. *It was a good night. *Introduce yourself. (Introducing herself with the cattle farmer named Mr. O'Connor) *I'm looking for this man. *Are you okay? *Maybe the two things aren't linked. *It's just part of the job. (As she and Zac investigates Lewis O'Connor's bedroom which is nothing special inside of it) *I understand his viewpoint. *Electronic music? *That's enormous. *Definitely. *Where are you going with this? *He's irresponsible. *That makes him attractive. (Remarking about their partnership with Zac) *You got me. *Same. *Everything. (When Zac asked her what music she listens to) *He's right. (Knowingly pf what Zac is trying to do when he taught her how to dance) *They seem free. (Seeing the crowd listens to the higher tune of the music) *Move to the rhythm. (As both followed the rhythm of the rave music) *Place my hand over his. (When Zac is about get touchy which same goes to the player) *I'm electrified by our dancing. (As their dance became more intense while Zac tried to caress her romantically) *Of course I can. (As she answers him back regarding about their mission) *Speak to him. *Lecture him. *Go with the flow. *Warn Zac. (As she finally learns that the basic demon is drugging younger people by putting drugs on their cocktails causing her to warn Zac about what she had found) *Draw my weapon. *Mock him. (When their target finally showed up to defend a fellow basic demon amd mocks them) *I hope I can win. *Tell him he's wrong. *Look for a solution myself. *Basics are weak. (Seeing Zac is able to take down the Basic and kills it by stabbing through it's heart with his knife) *Are you starting to feel afraid? *It hurts too much. *Give him a front kick. *I want to try something. *Aww, how cute. (Seeing the acolyte became afraid before he reveals to the player that the Judge of Avila is Torquemada until she stabs him through his heart, killing him and turned into a pile of human ashes) *Tease him. *Slip around him. *Step in. *Of course. (Allowing Zac to ride to her pick-up truck while leaving his car behind due to the authorities) *Go straight for the car. *But they're going to look for us! *You could have picked somewhere better. *Surprise! (As Zac learns that the player had amnesia) *It's hard to say. Chapter Four *Say hello. *Ask for an explanation. *One of his exes? (As she learns that Jeff is having problems from his ex-wife Heather Harris) *Make sense. *Interesting. (When Jeff finally explains to the player about his relationship with his ex-wife) *Comment on it. *Make her blush. *Give her a baffled look. *She's in a hurry. *This girl is efficient! *Seriously? *That's ironic. *It was another era and a terrible time to be alive... (Upon learning about Torquemada's actions in his human years) *Everyone's in the same boat. *I bet she wants to talk to Morgane. *Thank Jesse. *That's great! (When Jeff decided to come along with the player to mind off things) *Be sarcastic. *Maybe tomorrow? *I like planning things ahead of time. *Of course I did. *Let Jeff keep talking. *Ring. (As the player presses the doorbell) *We want to help you. *Why not. *How long ago? (As Mrs. Anderson confirms they moved into the Simmons residence 2 weeks ago) *What did it say? *We'll do everything we can. *Seriously, Jeff?! *Reassure the woman. *Pat him on the back. (When Steven gave the player his drawing) *I'll think about it. *Is this because of me? *I'll find a solution. *That's horrible. (Upon learning that Janet Simmons had committed suicide in her own home which is now currently lived by the Andersons) *Hard on the family... (Upon learning that Janet's son Travis had suffered cystic fibrosis) *Make sense. *Little Robby and a ghost bending over him. *Now is not the time. (When Jeff was joking over the player's room getting untidy) *Be tactful. *Duck! *Tell the ghost to stop. *Call out to the child. (As she calls Robby's name) *He's right. *Retreat to the hallway! (After encountering Janet's ghost form she begins to attack them both in hostility) *Go for a headshot! (As she shoots her Magnum directly at Janet's skull) *It's clearly the way he's speaking. *Run over to the child. (When Janet finally releases Robby after the player show the drawing made by his brother Steven) *I'm happy he changed his mind. (it was added up an 's to make it as "I'm happy he's changed his mind) *More or less. *Ask him about it. *I have nothing to be sorry for. *Answer her. *Give her the full details. (She finally explains about her previous mission about the rave party but with Zac's assistance) *He's got style. *It had quite the effect on me. *I was out of it for a moment. *I love seeing the place this full! *A mojito. *Awesome. *Rebuff Morgane. *Make a sarcastic remark. (When she and Zac are about to have a conversation) *It's up to you. *He's confusing. *Our kiss. *Shove him away. (When Zac is about to kiss to her neck leading the player to shove him) *Agree. *You're reckless... (As the two argue because of his actions earlier) *Answer harshly. *You can say that again! *I eavesdrop. *Give him a piece of your mind. (As she scolds the drunken journalist a piece of her mind) *Show interest. (Wanting to know about Mayor Bailey's mayoral's election being funded by the Romano family) *Sign me up. *Congratulate her. *Tell her to be quiet. *Show her you trust her. *You're right. *Joke. *Appease him. *Punch him in the arm. (As the player defends Morgane by punching the guard's elbow) *Talk to Flavio. (As the latter encounters a commotion on his store) *Take action. *Let Morgane explain. (Letting Morgane to explain it to Flavio about Mayor Bailey) *Go for the jackpot. *Morgane's an expert. *Better we surprise him. *Compliment her. *It's necessary. *I like the atmosphere. *She seems to like what she does. *It was hard. *So what? *Say that we'll beat the Judge. (After Ramos heard about Torquemada but the player is unaware that Torquemada was his real boss) *Don't you? *Okay, this means war! (When Ramos horribly remarks about their differences in occupation) *I'm surprised. *You're crazy! *I'm astonished. (As she tries to mind read on Ramos inside the restroom to find out his true motives until he became infuriated upon learning that the demons that player and Zac had subdued are his minions and she justifies that he lost his loved one as he hates fellow demons) *I like a little time away from people. *And what if Ramos isn't wrong? *Already? *Stay friendly. (As it reveal that Cal was the one knocking her doorstep at the cabin) *What energy! *You're the coach! *Not so much anymore! *Make a joke. *A psychic slap in the face. (When Cal forms one of the Judge's acolytes as a punching bag to make a telekinetic slap on the opponent) *Poke fun at him. (To make her distracted Cal hits her with a small pillow on her face) *Reach for it. *I have a good teacher. *Show enthusiasm. *Agree. *I'm surprised. (As she learns that Cal wants to fight her one-on-one) *Try a right hook. *Apologize. (When the player grapples Cal down and she accidentally rips his button shirt off making himself to take off his ripped button shirt to show off in shirtless) (This is why he's crazy in love on the player's dream and your build is like Jarod Harding's :D) *Study his moves. *It's awkward. *Tell her off. *Make sense. *Grumble. (Noticing of Zac's text message) *Criticize his clothes. *Give him the full details. *Thank him. *Brush him off plainly. *I'm impressed. (She was surprised to see Zac has strength and agility to climb up the wall so easily) *Play dumb. *Yell at him. *That's good advice. *He's distancing himself. *Congratulate her. *Ask her to clarify. *That's horrible. (Upon learning of Mayor Bailey being funded by the Romano family from his mayoral campaign and his cheat with his wife by impregnating a stripper which leads him to abort their baby) *I'm cool and collected. *Get her to relax. *Sometimes I'm too hard on him. *Stay serious. (When Flavio arrives the scene in his elegant attire) *Don't let him intimidate you. *Take out my Magnum. (As she also gunpoints the guard after Flavio learns about the contract made between Mayor Bailey and the Romanos within their warehouse to make the people think they will get from them easily) *I'm happy to see him. (When Zac arrives in time to rescue the player and Morgane) *It's because he's cracking. *Intimidate him. *Enough that we can relax. *Remain modest. *Take a bite. (As Jeff teaches her how to eat a lobster but before that it needs to break its shell with a crab cutllery) *Be friendly. *Just as well! *Get annoyed. *Tell him it's mutual. *Lay my hands on him. *I am lost. *Get up. *I'm confident. (As she read the news about the Moretti family managed to put Mayor Bailey to his downfall) *What a bitch? (Now she learns about Heather's behavior towards her ex-husband) *Ask him if he went to jail. *Me too. (When Heather informs her never to trust Jeff and still believes that he killed their daughter Kelly Harris) Chapter Five *I'm disgusted. *I don't believe it. *Tell him to stay. *Calm things down. (Since Jeff didn't tell her about his entire life and the separation with his ex-wife Heather she wanted to challenge him but soon calm things down) *And I regret it. *That's quite likely. (As Jeff finally tells the player about his daughter Kelly who recently disappeared without a trace which is the reason why him and Heather had separated and she still believes he murdered their daughter which resulted him getting arrested and sentencing life imprisonment for two years because of illegal possession of firearms and kidnapping) *Because he's hiding something. *Go straight to the memory. *She's running away. (The player learns that Kelly was running away from her father Jeff noticing her alignment between an angel and a demon and her reason of her disappearance from getting struck by a lightning strike) *Apologize. *Poor Jeff. *Joke. *Okay. *I'm bored! *Joke. *Yes. (As she keep it to Morgane because it was her birthday) *No. (She refuses to let Morgane to come along) *No problem. *Laugh. *Suggest some clothes. *Agree. (Accepting Jesse's request to go to Goldenside) *Calm down, pal. *Tell them it's closed. *Don't comment. *Tell her straight up. (Finally tells Jesse about their involvement with the Morettis causing her to get mad) *Be understanding. *Apologize. *Concept store. *Praise our efficiency. (Finally obtained Morgane's gift which is a gold hoop earrings) *Go along with him. *Share my initial assessment. *Give it a sharp tug. *Play along. (When Zac suggested to use the missing driver's car but the player refuses) *He's serious. *He's right. (Being informed by Zac to turn off her engine from her pick-up truck) *There has to be a rational explanation. *It's my mission! *Tell him. (Informing Zac that she was calling Inspector Ramos but the latter tells her not to call him seeing him as a threat until the player is already calling him) *Push Zac away gently. *Slightly go along with him. *Tell the truth. * Chapter Six * Category:Walkthrough Category:Fallen Road